Tall Order
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: It had all started with a simple question. "Hey, Yang. Who's taller, you or Blake?"


**Some people needed some cheering up. I hope this can help, even if just a little. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Tall Order<p>

It had all started with a simple question.

"Hey, Yang. Who's taller, you or Blake?"

Yang had been sitting on Blake's bed at the time, playing with her girlfriend's hair as Blake sat with her back pressed against the blonde's chest as she indulged in a book. When she heard her sister's question, Yang replied immediately.

"Oh, that's easy! I am, of course."

Blake's ears twitched once.

"I don't think so." She chuckled.

"What?" Yang cleared her throat. "Aw, isn't that cute? Blakey thinks she's taller than me!"

"I don't _think_ so. I _know_ so." Blake remarked, ears flicking again.

At that point, Weiss had cut in from where she sat on her own bed.

"It hardly matters. You're both ridiculously tall..."

"Nooo..." Yang jeered. "_You're_ just ridiculously short, princess."

It was then Ruby needed to drag her own girlfriend out of the room so she would not endanger the life of her idiotic sister.

Once Ruby had pulled Weiss out to calm her down for a while, Yang sighed as she returned to running her fingers through Blake's hair absentmindedly. "She really is short, though."

"Almost painfully so."

Blake seemed content to let the topic drop after that and continued to read her book now that it was a bit quieter in the room without the other two present.

But Yang was going to bring it up again. Blake knew it. She could just _feel_ it. She would no longer be Yang Xiao Long if she _did not_ bring it up again.

Blake slowed her breath as she waited for the bait.

"...Buuut ya know I _am_ taller than you."

"Alright, that's it." She slammed her book closed and peeled away from Yang, slipping her legs off the edge of the bed before grabbing the blonde's wrist and yanking her to her feet. "Socks. Off."

"But-"

"Now."

"Right."

Blake tapped her bare toes against the floor as Yang pulled her socks off; she was not going to let Yang have even that much of an advantage on her.

"Turn around." Blake instructed.

"Geez, fine, fine. So pushy..."

"I just wanted to read today, thank you very much."

"Well, I hope you'll still be able to read after you realize I'm taller~" Yang sang.

"We'll see about that."

Blake grabbed Yang's shoulders and turned her around before pressing her back against hers. She could clearly feel where their hips and shoulders met at the exact same spots, but past the tangles of hair it was hard to tell who's head rose higher.

Yang lifted up an arm to pat the small space between both of their heads, between her partner's ears. "Hmmm. Yep. 'S definitely me."

"You can't just decide that like this." Blake growled.

"Fine. Then we'll try it my way."

This time, Yang took Blake over to the wall, grabbing a pen from the desk as they went and handing it to her girlfriend. Yang stood against the wall, heels together, posture erect, and shoulders back to puff out her chest. Blake scrutinized her to make sure she kept off her tip-toes as she made a mark on the wall above the blonde's head.

Yang stepped forward, taking the pen from Blake as they switched spots. Golden eyes flicked up as Yang marked the wall above the Faunus girl's head. Blake stepped away to look at the results with her and scoffed when she saw her mark was several inches lower than Yang's.

"This is definitely wrong."

"Ears don't count." Yang declared.

"What? They're a part of me! Of course they do."

Yang rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling rather fed up with all this. She leaned in closer to her girlfriend expecting her to shrink back against the wall, but Blake held her ground. "Now what?" The Faunus quipped. "If you're going to try and convince me that- mmph-!" She was silenced as a rough pair of lips covered her own.

Usually their positions were reversed, but Blake hardly minded the alteration right now. She kissed back, shoving her lips against Yang's a little irksomely to silently remind her that she had been _talking_ and still had something left she wanted to say.

But Yang refused to hear it, her hands finding their way to Blake's wrists as she pinned her partner against the wall. Blake growled slightly but soon succumbed to the kiss as Yang pressed her against the marked wall, all ideas of their previous activities forgotten.

After another minute of liplock, the blonde finally pulled away, leaving Blake panting.

"Could you just... oh, I dunno..." Yang smirked breathlessly. "Stop talking for five minutes?"

"Only five? You're just avoiding the height issue because you know I'm right." Blake challenged.

"Blakey, I couldn't care less about that right now."

To prove her words, Yang scooped down swiftly to lock her left arm beneath Blake's knees while supporting her shoulders with the right. She kissed her partner, cutting off a surprised yelp as Yang carried her back over to the bed and laid her down beneath her, their lips never breaking contact all the while.

Blake's arms snaked around her shoulders, fingers curling through her mane of hair and she pulled Yang down to her, angling her face to one side to deepen the kiss. Yang ran her hands up and down Blake's sides slowly, fingers dancing over her ribs until she felt her shudder. The Faunus girl's nails dug slightly into her back in response, running up and down from Yang's shoulder blades to her waist, causing the blonde to shiver as well.

Yang smirked as Blake started to get a little carried away, and normally the blonde would zealously follow along. But right now she was just compelled to taunt her for whatever reason.

Yang broke their kiss, much to her girlfriend's ire, and Blake glared up at her with golden eyes that demanded an explanation.

"Didn't you say you planned on reading today?" Yang blinked innocently. Blake clicked her tongue.

"Yes, that was what I originally had planned..." she huffed. "But considering certain... _distractions_ stole my attention..."

"Are you calling me a distraction?"

"Aren't you one, though?"

"I guess so." Yang dove down for another kiss, this time on Blake's neck.

"E-Either way..." The Faunus sucked in a sharp breath when she felt warm lips on her skin. "You're going to have to take responsibility... and occupy the rest of my evening yourself."

"Hmm..." Yang trailed kisses over her partner's collar, stopping at the base of her throat to feel the flutter of her heartbeat. "I'd say that's a pretty... _tall_ order, wouldn't cha say?"

Blake grabbed her shoulders, surged upward, and flipped them both over in exasperation.

"Can you go – just _one time _– without making a pun, Yang?"

"I'm not sure..." Yang purred, pulling Blake down to rest on top of her as she ruffled her hair. "I guess we'll just have to keep doing this _eeeevery_ day until one comes along where I don't make one!"

"You say that as though this isn't already a daily practice." Blake mumbled. She returned the previous favor bestowed upon her and kissed Yang's neck, going up to her cheek as she felt her giggle. The Faunus girl then pulled back for a minute and looked down into her lavender eyes. "I _am_ taller than you, though."

It was Yang's turn to grab her and flip them over again, their bodies moving in a blur of golden and onyx hair.

"Could you just _stop talking for five minutes?_" She repeated.

Blake reflected the smirk that she wore, her ears twitching indigently.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Ho-ho." Yang leaned down until their breaths entangled. "Them's fightin' words, Belladonna."

"Just shut up."

Blake pulled Yang down to her again, crushing their lips together in a silent challenge.

Yang eagerly accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I dunno, hope this could help you guys out a little..**

**Please review!**


End file.
